Hacia el sur
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: Remakae de Going episodio Sur. Quería feliz de tener secuestrado por el cartel y Toby la guardo . Es mejor de lo que parece . Sólo tienes que darle una oportunidad.


**Esta no es mi lengua materna así lo siento por los errores.**

**Así que, básicamente, quería hacer la escena en la feliz va a salvar Zoe final diferente.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: por desgracia no tengo escorpión. :(**

* * *

_**Hacia el sur**_

Corro rápidamente a Zoe y empiezo a desatar sus manos. Como me estoy tirando de la cuerda una sensación de dolor se siente en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Me caigo al suelo, me duele tan malo. Muevo la cabeza para ver a uno de los miembros del cártel de pie encima de mí con un arma apuntando a mi cabeza. Él agarra del brazo y me detiene para mirarlo.

"Voy a matar a usted, pero yo primero que torturar lentamente, cuando he terminado con usted, se le rogando para la muerte. Entonces voy a dejar a sanar y cuando se sienta como en su mejor voy a poner una bala en su cráneo." Él me dice con voz amenazadora. Trato de no retroceder ante sus palabras, pero es casi imposible.

Él me tira al suelo con una fuerza terrible. Todos mis huesos heridos de la fuerza del impacto. Entonces me da una patada en las costillas con sus botas antes de alejarse. Intento de sentarse, como lo hago la habitación comienza a oscurecerse. Puedo sentir mi cuerpo caiga hacia atrás y mi cabeza golpeó el suelo. Yo fuera entonces negro.

Cuando me despierto estoy en una habitación desconocida atado a una silla. Hay tres hombres en frente de mí y desde el aspecto de que todos ellos forman parte del cartel. A medida que mis ojos se acostumbran te puedo decir que estoy en un edificio diferente, me parece que estoy en una especie de sótano. El hombre de la izquierda se me acerca, una ligera mueca en su rostro. Levanta la mano y lo lleva hacia abajo a través de mi cara. Incluso sin un espejo Sé que hay impresión de la mano.

El siguiente hombre, el mismo de antes, camina delante de mí. Él pone una mano en la frente y empuja la cabeza hacia atrás. Con la otra mano, traza una línea en mi garganta. Poco después me siento un objeto frío, que sólo puedo asumir que es un cuchillo de cortar la piel. No lo suficientemente profundo para matarme, pero lo suficiente como para causar dolor insoportable y dejar una cicatriz. Admira a su trabajo antes de dar un paso atrás para susurrarle algo al tercer hombre.

"Dominic, ve a buscar la cosa." el hombre de principios, dice con severidad.

Se cumple que sale de la habitación rápidamente. Segundos más tarde, vuelve a aparecer delante de mí con una jeringa. El objeto en la mano no me asusta que el brillo en sus ojos que hace. Lo coloca en el lado de mi cabeza antes de susurrar en mi oído.

"No te preocupes nena, esto hará que no recuerda nada del pasado" sus palabras roncas resuenan en mi mente.

Cierro los ojos y la jeringa se inyecta en una vena en el lado de mi cabeza. Todo se vuelve borrosa por un segundo. Abro los ojos preguntando dónde estoy. Este lugar parece oscuro y aterrador. Me encojo de vuelta en mi silla que me parece estar encadenado a. Mis manos y los pies parecen estar unir. Hay un dolor punzante en el lado de mi cabeza y en mi garganta. Los tres hombres delante de mí parecen familiares, yo no soy más que seguro de donde yo las conozco desde. Un nombre me viene a la cabeza, antes de que pueda detener mi auto Estoy susurrando ella.

"Toby?" Me sale como una pregunta.

¿Quién es esta persona que hablo. Siento que lo conozco, pero no puedo recordar nada. Un hombre se acerca a mí, me da una mala vibra de él. Se le entregó una bolsa y lo coloca en el regazo.

"Se lo puso." Él me desata y salir de la habitación. Oigo un clic cuando la puerta está cerrada.

Descomprimir la bolsa de lona negro que está en mi regazo. Saco un pequeño vestido negro. Puedo cambiar rápidamente en él, miedo de lo que van a hacer a mí si no lo hago. El vestido es muy corto, tan corto como puedo agacho con la gente fuera al ver mi ropa interior. Trato de tirar hacia abajo algunos, pero todo lo que hace es mostrar mi pecho más. Luego llego en la bolsa de nuevo y encontrar un par de botas. Se larga de cuero negro. Me deslizo entonces comprimir la parte de atrás de ellos. En la parte inferior de la bolsa hay varias pulseras y un poco de maquillaje. Me deslizo algunas de las pulseras en cada brazo. Ellos hacen un ruido como la explosión juntos.

Agarro el lápiz labial y aplicar la sustancia de color rosa caliente. Luego me cepillo con cuidado el rímel en las pestañas. Todo este proceso parece tan ajeno a mí. Escuché un pitido y luego la puerta se desliza abierto. El hombre me sonríe maliciosamente. Toma cinco zancadas hacia mí y se detiene.

"Hola cariño, necesito que usted ponga su pelo recogido en un moño."

"No puedo." Yo gemido.

"No me importa hacerlo ahora, o te disparo". Él gruñe antes de sacar una pistola. Señala que en mi cabeza gallos y coloca su dedo en el gatillo.

Rápidamente trato de ponerlo arriba, una tarea difícil para mí normalmente es aún peor debido a mis manos temblorosas. Después de varios intentos finalmente hacerlo bien. El hombre me mira y él pone el arma. Él me agarra por el brazo y me lleva a la habitación contigua. Hay una cámara en un trípode, una silla se coloca en frente de ella. Él me lleva a la silla y me sienta.

"Ahora tu vas a hacer y decir todo lo que yo te diga." Acabo Asiento con la cabeza en respuesta. Él se acerca a la cámara y lo enciende. Pronto me estoy repitiendo todo lo que me está diciendo.

"Toby, necesito ayuda. Quieren cien mil dólares de escorpión o me matarán. Si cumple el me va a liberar. Si usted toma a largo dijeron que van a hacer cosas para mí." Yo digo a la cámara. La pequeña luz roja en la parte superior está apagado.

Él me empuja de nuevo en la habitación. Me acaban de tropezar a causa de mis talones. Mi cabeza golpea el suelo con un ruido sordo. Todavía puedo sentir el dolor mientras trato de levantarse. A pie es pronto en mi espalda que me empujaba hacia atrás en el suelo. Él entonces me tira de los pelos, así que estoy mirando directamente a él.

"Tú eres va a permanecer aquí, tratar de levantarse y lo que ha sido a través de la medida se parece como un cuento de hadas." Suelta mi pelo y mi cabeza en el suelo otra vez. Me hundo en posición fetal y sollozar en silencio. Por alguna razón esto no parece como que yo haría, ya que no puedo recordar lo que solía ser como que no importa. Mi último pensamiento es tal vez el tipo Toby va a venir y salvarme. Pronto caigo en un sueño inquieto lleno de pesadillas de mis captores.

* * *

**Ok, bueno gracias por leer. Toby será en el próximo capítulo, es más probable que va a estar en su punto de vista. ¿Te gustó, qué lo odias? Dime en los comentarios. Si tienes ideas o sugerencias para el próximo capítulo me pm.**

**Abrazos y besos**

**Sólo Vega este tiempo,**

**Cali está trabajando en su ff.**

**Adiós!**


End file.
